Mi-24 Hind
The Mil Mi-24 (NATO reporting name "Hind") is a large helicopter gunship and low-capacity troop transport designed by Mil Moscow Helicopter Plant in 1969, featuring a cockpit with a distinctive tandem "Double-Bubble" style canopy with the machine gun/auto-cannon in a "chin-gun" configuration. Many were sold to Soviet allies or Warsaw Pact countries such as Poland, North Korea, Vietnam, etc. Battlefield 2: Special Forces The Mi-24 Hind appears as the Russian Spetsnaz, Rebel Forces, and MEC Special Forces Attack Helicopter in the game. It's armament is the same as the many other attack helicopters in the game, but the Hind is much bulkier than its counterparts, meaning that its a much bigger target for manually-guided man-portable launchers such as ERYX or SRAW. hind_k.jpg|The Mi-24 "Hind" Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The Mi-24 appears as the main attack helicopter for the Middle Eastern Coalition in multiplayer. Its counterparts are the USMC AH-64D and the EU AS-665 Tiger. BF2MC Mi-24.jpg|The Mi-24 being chased by an AH-64D in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. Battlefield: Bad Company The Mil Mi-24 Hind in Battlefield: Bad Company is only seen in the singleplayer campaign and is usually being the role of a helicopter gunship, it does not appear in multiplayer as the Mil Mi-28 Havoc takes that role. It's the first and only helicopter that the player can use in the Singleplayer Campaign. In Air Force One, the player takes control of President Serdar's gold-plated Mil Mi-24 Hind. It has unlimited rockets that the player can fire at will and it never overheats. The player can also switch to the gunner seat to take control of the 20mm cannon while Haggard keeps the helicopter in place. It is very maneuverable and can hover in place, which is effective for consistent fire on a target. The Mi-24 is the only helicopter available for use in Singleplayer, hence the relative ease to control can mislead players when using the helicopters in multiplayer. BC1 Mi-24.png|The Mi-24 in Battlefield Bad Company. Mi24GunnerBFBC.png|The view from the gunners seat. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the Mil Mi-24 Hind is used more for its troop transport role than its Anti-Armor role and appears in both the Singleplayer Campaign and the Multiplayer mode. It is the counterpart of the American Blackhawk. In Multiplayer, the Hind can carry up to four players, with a pilot, a gunner, and two passengers who can fire off from the sides of the Hind. The helicopter is reasonably well armored, but can be damaged heavily when faced against enemies with RPGs and Heavy Machine Guns. The Hind is reasonably vulnerable to AA weapons, due to the fast fire rate and easy tracking of AA guns, but a skilled pilot, along with a coordinated squad, can evade hostile fire and allow squad mates to deploy and secure the weapon. The Hind flies more like an attack helicopter than the Blackhawk, being fairly sensitive to movement. Its chain gun fires in short bursts, and is heavily effective against infantry and light vehicles. It is essentially a cross between the Black Hawk (for its passenger seats) and the Havoc/Apache (for its chin mounted chain gun and maneuverability). Beware if you find yourself against the MI-24 Hind while piloting a UH-60. BFBC2 MI-24 Hind Stats.png|The Mi-24 Hind's in-game description. Singleplayer *Cold War *Sangre Del Toro *No One Gets Left Behind *Zero Dark Thirty Multiplayer Rush *Isla Inocentes *Atacama Desert Conquest *Heavy Metal Destroying the Mil Mi-24 Hind The Hind can be taken down in a variety of ways. One of which, is simply using the Stationary AT/KORN turret. This is hard since the player needs to lead the target, and the pilot gets a warning siren when fired at. Doing this, will give the player an achievement or trophy called Careful Guidance for "taking down an enemy helicopter with a stationary RPG". Another way is to shoot it with an RPG-7 or M2 Carl Gustav after a tracer dart plant. It only takes a single hit to take down but can sometimes take more than one shot with the M2 Carl Gustav. Also, the player can take it down with an anti-air tank from the ground using the secondary position's AA gun. These hit the targets quickly and doesn't give the pilot a warning siren. However, the only problem is that the player has to hit the helicopter many times for it to be destroyed, but this is a worthy sacrifice for the accuracy of using this method. If the pilot is experienced and is doing the "circle strafing" or "circles of death" method, it can be extremely difficult to shoot the Hind down seeing as it will be flying around in a 360 degree spin. The best method is to anticipate the helicopter's flight path by aiming down your rocket launcher's sight and firing a rocket off just before the helicopter flies into your rocket launcher's sight reticule. In this way, the helicopter will most likely fly right into your rocket. It may not destroy it in one hit, however it will knock the helicopter off course and potentially cause the pilot to panic and lose control, making it easier to finish it off. Sniping the helicopter pilot is an effective, but very difficult method of taking down the Hind. It is best done with an M95 and Magnum Ammo as it fires high caliber anti-material rounds that can damage all vehicles except tanks and it has less bullet drop than other sniper rifles. An M95 with Magnum Ammo can cause 12-14 damage to a helicopter per shot compared to the 6-8 damage per shot without using Magnum Ammo. If the cockpit comes into view, aim directly above it and fire. The bullet will gradually drop while in the air and hopefully hit the pilot or gunner. The only way to know if the pilot is dead is if a "killed an enemy +50" comes up on the screen or if the helicopter falls out of the sky. Due to the Hind's bubble-styled windows and the seat heights, it can be very difficult to accomplish this on a Hind seeing as the pilot/gunner will be almost hard to see in the helicopter, with only the top of their heads showing at the least. The Heavy MG is very effective against helicopters; fire in front of the Hind so that the bullets will lead into its flight path and hit it with much greater accuracy. Another effective way of taking down the Hind is flying a UAV-1 into the helicopter's propellers. You will not be awarded any points for this action, since the game recognizes this as the crew and passengers committing suicide, but it will disrupt, if not destroy, the Hind. This method works with all helicopters in-game, not including the UAV-1, as only one is present at any point. There is a small chance that it won't destroy the UAV-1. On Heavy Metal, it is fairly easy to take down an enemy Hind with an Apache or a stolen Havoc, but it will be a challenge to take one down using a Blackhawk as the two helicopters are well matched. Gallery BC2 Mi-24 Hind 1.png|'Mi-24 Hind' BC2 Mi-24 Hind 2.png|The pilot's HUD display. BC2 Mi-24 Hind 6.png|Side view of the Mi-24 Hind. BC2 Mi-24 Hind 5.png|Frontal view of the Mi-24 Hind. BC2 Mi-24 Hind 3.png|Gunner's HUD display. BC2 Mi-24 Hind 4.png|View through High Power Optics Package. Trivia *President Serdar owns a personal Mil Mi-24 Hind which was 'pimped out' with a disco ball and a hot-tub, even though the player can't see it. The entire helicopter is painted gold, and has a few accessories attached to the cockpit windows. *In the Battlefield 2: Special Forces expansion pack, the Hind does not have the capability to carry passengers. DICE may have done this for game balancing purposes. *In Battlefield: Bad Company the Hind is able to fire rockets in singleplayer. In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, only the second and third Hinds in the helicopter chase section of No One Gets Left Behind can fire rockets, and they are never available in singleplayer and multiplayer. *In Battlefield 3, Hinds are present as static objects, mostly parked at airfields. During the airstrike on Mehrabad Airport in Going Hunting, the player can see Hinds on the ground when using the ATFLIR system. de:Mi-24 Hind Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Helicopters Category:Transport Helicopter Category:Attack Helicopter Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat